Over You
by lyss02
Summary: [DL] Angst. He gave her a choice, now things have to change. Bad explaination Songfic to Over you


**Over You **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the TV show CSI:NY or the song Over You by Daughtry

**A/N: **Thank-you to anyone who reads and reviews this. I didn't get this beta'd so I'm sorry for the mistakes.

……………………………………………….

_Now that it's all said and done  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down  
Like an old abandoned house  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath  
I fell too far, was in way too deep  
Guess I let you get the best of me_

People come and go, Lindsay told herself as she curled up on the couch in Stella's apartment. Lot's of people had vanished from her life in her in her years, and she forgot about them because they didn't matter, they were just people, but for some reason this time it was different, her not being seeing Danny hurt, it felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside out. Lindsay knew the reason why, it was because she let him in, she let him see the real Lindsay Monroe, the one behind closed doors. Tears soon became to well in her eyes as she remembered the fight that they both had, had two weeks ago.

_Well I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, long time ago!  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know  
I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally gettin' better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together_

_You took a hammer to these walls  
Dragged the memories down the hall  
Packed your bags and walked away_

_There was nothing I could say,  
And when you slammed the front door shut  
A lot of other's opened up  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.  
_

It had been a long few months, Danny and Lindsay were both keeping there distance from each other due to the number of fights they had, had. Lindsay walked into their apartment and saw Danny lounging around watching the TV.

"Danny can you take the trash out please" Lindsay asked as she went through the mail, the same routine she did day in day out.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out" Danny replied.

"Find out what, that you didn't take the trash out" Lindsay asked as she looked up.

"No. That you're cheating on me" Danny said as he continued looking at the TV.

"What are you talking about, are you getting paranoid." Lindsay said with a smile.

"I'm not being paranoid, since you changed labs, you have been hanging out with your new partner way to much, I mean you stayed over his place the other day" Danny said getting up off the chair and looked at her.

"We were both going over reports, we had a whole bunch due the next day and we thought it would be quicker if we went through them together, seeing as though we did the cases together" Lindsay explained.

"And so you had to stay the night"

"Oh my God I fell asleep, he didn't want to wake me, what the hell is wrong with you" Lindsay yelled as she threw the mail on a nearby table.

"What's wrong with me? You're what's wrong with me, your messing me up. I was never like this until we started dating." Danny yelled

"I can't do this" Lindsay yelled as she went into their bedroom and took her clothes out of the draws.

"Looks like nothings changed, huh Lindsay. As soon as something gets to hard you leave." Danny cried.

"What the hell are you talking about, a few seconds ago you were saying that I'm a problem" Lindsay said turning around and staring at him waiting for his reply. 

"You don't get it, I need help. Lately it seems like your never here, your new job is taking over your life. Two months ago I was apart of you life, now I'm that guy you just come home to at night." Danny explained with an angry look on his face.

"I can't believe you're bringing this up, I love my job, and I'm not going to give up something that I love"

"Well then you're just going to have to choose the thing you love the most, you're new job…or me" Danny yelled.

"You have made it an easy choice" Lindsay said as tears came to her eyes. She turned back around and began packing a bag. She quickly walked to the door of the bedroom and looked back over her shoulder "Goodbye Danny". Seconds later he heard the front door slam, he closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling, but this method of stopping emotion didn't work, as more tears fell.

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know_

It had been a year or so since Danny and Lindsay had broken up, he had moved on and started dating again, at the moment he was dating a girl named Jessica. Danny hadn't seen much of Lindsay in the year, only when she had to clean her stuff out of his place, other then that he wasn't in contact with her.

Tonight was the annul get together for the team Stella, Hawkes, Adam, Flack, and Danny who had taken Jessica, were all sitting around a table waiting for Mac to join them. They had all started to order drinks when Mac walked in.

"Sorry I'm late"

"No problem-o" Flack said with a smirk on his face.

An hour passed and everyone was just about ready to leave, they had all paid for their drinks and were headed to the door they all stopped when they bumped into Lindsay and her boyfriend.

"Lindsay" Stella said in a shocked voice.

"Oh hey…how are you all" Lindsay replied as a smile came across her face, she looked over at everyone, they all looked the same, Lindsay glanced and saw Danny he had a smile on his face. She then looked next to Danny and saw what she knew was his new girlfriend; the girl has a loving look in her eyes.

"We're all great" Flack replied "But we gotta get going, we have a date with a pool table." They all let out a small laugh.

"Well we need to catch up some time" Lindsay said as she went and hugged them all as they went by. She then got to Danny, they both hugged, it wasn't awkward it felt like all the other hugs they had experienced together.

"I missed you" He said into her ear quietly so know one could hear but her.

"Me too" Lindsay whispered back "I'm sorry."

They both released each other. "This is Jessica" Danny introduced as Lindsay nodded a hello to her.

"This is Sean" Lindsay introduced as Danny said hello.

"Well we are meeting people, so looks like we will see you another time" Sean said with a smile as Lindsay and Sean walked pass Danny and Jessica.

_Well I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, long time ago!  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know  
I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally gettin' better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
And I got over you!!!  
And I got over you!!!  
And I got over you!!!  
The day I thought I'd never get through_

Lindsay looked back over her shoulder and saw Danny looking at her as Jessica was dragging him out of the bar; he had a smile on his face as he slowly nodded his head, a smile graced Lindsay's face and she nodded her head back at him. She turned back to Sean and leaned into him, sure he wasn't Danny and know one could replace him, but Sean was good to her and loved her and for that she was happy.

_  
I got over you…_

**The End **

**Ta Da. Did you all like it, it was hard for me to write but I had to do it I was in a angst mood. Please R &R **


End file.
